


Up in Flames

by Livia_LeRynn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cosplay, Fanvid, Fusion Dance, Gen, Martial Arts, belly dance, dance, fan video, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_LeRynn/pseuds/Livia_LeRynn
Summary: Link to video of my fusion bellydance troupe performing our tribute to 2015 movie heroines featuring full cosplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Eumenides](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Eumenides).



Witness our 2015 movie heroine tribute choreography.  
[Youtube link here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i3WnIGEX4LE&feature=share)  
The Eumenides are: April, Ashley, Livia LeRynn, and Maha  
Music feature: _Up in Flames_ by Ruelle and _Drove Through Ghosts to get Here_ by 65 Days of Static as custom mixed by Brad Emmett.  
Choreography: Livia LeRynn  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that my troupe name is mispelled on Youtube. It was posted by a friend of a friend, and therefore I don't have editing powers. :(


End file.
